


What is shipping?

by TrashyCarsAndUndertaleFan



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: All The Ships, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyCarsAndUndertaleFan/pseuds/TrashyCarsAndUndertaleFan
Summary: Today we are talking about ships.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	What is shipping?

What is shipping? According to Google, the informal definition (the one we are using), goes like this: "support or have a particular interest in a romantic pairing between two characters in a fictional series, often when this relationship is one portrayed by fans rather than depicted in the series itself." The keyword there is romantic. It doesn't necessarily translate to a sexual relationship. 

I often see people automatically assume a ship between characters is sexual. That could be due to bad experience with fandoms. It all really depends on the writer. If a writer has two minors being shipped, consider that it is just two characters dating. On average, people begin dating around the age of 14 (Myself included.) 

Before you all say that I am defending pedophilia, I am NOT defending pedophilia. That shit is disgusting. Same with incest. I always say, "Incest is wincest," but I am joking. Just putting that out there. 

What about shipping Minecraft people. This is where it gets interesting. Now, don't ship real people. We saw what happened with Septiplier. We don't condone that shit here, especially if the subjects are uncomfortable being shipped together. Now, what about personas?

PERSONAS

I have a lot of personas that I ship together personally. I ship my formal chicken character with doors. That is a crack ship. It's meant to be strange and hilarious. That's a good way to ship. Don't take it seriously and others won't go for you. What if you are serious? 

MINORS

Don't write smut on minors. Yes, they can have a romantic relationship. That's how life works. Some people want romance before 18. 

SMUT

SPECIFY IF MINORS ARE AGED UP. PEOPLE UNDER 18 (AT LEAST I THE USA) ARE STILL MINORS. PLEASE FOR FUCKS SAKE AGE THEM UP IF YOU WANT TO WRITE SMUT OH, MY GOD. 

Thank you for coming to my TED Talk.


End file.
